the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Jamie Lucy Pendry
Short brown hair, with ruby eyes and slightly toned skin, her clothes showing off her strong and slightly muscular form. Her equipment, including the aforementioned journals, are kept safe and sound within her quarters, unless she is working with Rose, in which case the two share their equipment with each other. Jamie wears a plain white tank top, her whole arms not covered most of the time, unless she's wearing her long black gloves, that she go upto just beneath her elbows, during her experiments, while dark blue jeans cover her legs. She wears simple black shoes to protect her feet, while a pair of black goggles are normally seen resting upon her head or covering her eyes, though only while she's doing her experiments. (Size: 5'8) Jamie is quite a social woman, though at times she isn't the most talkative person in the world, unless she's with someone how is a close friend or something more to her. She doesn't have many friends in The Society, since she is quite an intimidating person...at first. She doesn't mind making friends, and when she does, she normally makes bonds that are hard to break, yet if they are broken, they are difficult to repair. And unlike her working buddy Rose, she is unafraid to speak her mind about many things, and doesn't appear to care about what others think of her. But all in all, she can be a very nice person, and though her anger is easily activated and she can be a touch violent when said anger comes about, she will show her insecurities to those she trusts and fight for them as well. Narrator: RBDECEPTICON17 Backstory Born and raised in London, as a middle class woman, Jamie never fitted in with what those around her saw as a lady, and never fought to fit, choosing instead to stay out of the little box society and her family wanted to put her in. At the age 18, she finally left home and got a job in one of London's hotels, while she lived in an apartment not far from said hotel, studying sexology. Unfortunately, after an incident that she doesn't like to talk about, involving a bigoted guest and a fight that broke out between Jamie and said guest, she was fired from her job, with enough money left to keep her going for a few more months, before she would be kicked out of her apartment and onto the streets to fend for herself. But a few days later...she got an idea. Jamie decided that the potions, that she had been creating for quite some time, could be sold for a fair price to those who needed them, which allowed to continue living in her apartment, though she swore her customers to secrecy about who they got the potions from. And one day, she had obtained a letter from one Dr Henry Jekyll, inviting her to live and work at The Society For Arcane Sciences. But oddly enough, she laughed it off and stuffed it away, thinking that it was simply a joke. Of course, later that month her secret way of obtaining money was revealed, as someone spilled the beans to the land lord, and since science wasn't particularly liked back in those days, she was kicked out onto the streets, and left with only one option for what to do. So Jamie took her chance, and decided to search through all of London for The Society Of Arcane Sciences, to venture out and find her new home. Story Appearances Will be added to at a later date. Pictures Jamie.jpg Category:Characters